Clean Your Temple Up, Deathmask!
by Pitaloka
Summary: Deathmask is the most cruel gold saint. However,he must face frustrating choices when Athena came to his temple and ordered him to clean up his temple. Will Deathmask obey her order? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of The Disaster

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters.

**Clean Your Temple Up, Deathmask!**

**Chapter I: The Beginning of The Disaster**

It was a very bright day in Sanctuary. The temple of Cancer seemed very scary like usual. The atmosphere inside it was scarier and more horrifying than outside. The interior of the temple were dark, threatening, and stinky. Skeletons were everywhere and a very thick dark aura dominated the interior of the temple.

Deathmask was in his temple all alone. He looked at the walls of the temple of Cancer and was proud of his _wonderful achievement_. He, then, sang a song that he made it wholeheartedly.

_I'm the most cruel saint in the world.....yeeeehaaa!_

_Blood and war are the most interesting things for me…MYOA…HA…HA…HA…_

_Killing weak mortals is my hobby….yo!_

_Nobody dares to disturb me… la…la…la…_

_Look at me!_

_Come over me!_

_Disturb me!_

_Then...I'll kill you, yeah!_

He repeated singing the song many times. He didn't notice that Athena, Mu, and Aldebaran had come into his temple and had been standing behind him. He sang the song so loud that it made the two gold saints accompanying her covered their ears with their hands while Athena, herself, hit her wand on Deathmask's head.

'OUCH! WHAT THE…hell….' said Deathmask lowering his tone after he gazed backward and found that Athena, Mu, and Aldebaran were standing behind him.

'Uh…Oh…Lady Athena…'

Deathmask stopped singing. His face turned to red because he felt ashamed of himself after being knocked by Athena's staff.

'Deathmask, I know you're learning to love arts but…Would you like to stop singing? Your voice can be heard until the Temple of Aries and you have already made us dizzy with your song!'

Having been told to be quiet, Deathmask fell in silent and looked at the long-haired purple goddess. He looked at her beautiful purple eyes and waited to listen to what his goddess wanted to tell him.

'Deathmask, I have a favor for you. It's very important for us,' said Saori Kido.

'Certainly, yes…' he answered shortly.

'Deathmask, would you please…would you please clean your temple up?'

'WHA…I mean…why???' asked Deathmask surprised.

'I want you to clean your temple up because your temple is not only scary but also smell bad. Your temple is full of skeletons and even cadavers that give unpleasant smell to the atmosphere and the air. The smell makes me queasy,'

'B…But…A saint of cancer should be powerful…'

'And there is no need for powerful people to kill and attach their opponent to the walls or else let others' cadaver spread everywhere, _RIGHT_???'

'…'

'Hmm…Okay…Maybe, you have forgotten that the temple of Cancer is one of sacred temples in Sanctuary that must be taken care both outside and inside of the temple,' reminded the goddess as she covered her nose with her handkerchief.

To this, Deathmask could say nothing. He was really speechless. Actually, he wanted to argue the goddess but he didn't want to protest since he didn't want to face another trouble if he dared to do so.

'What are you doing, Deathmask? Don't you understand to what I've told you? Very well then…Mu…Aldebaran….'

'Ah! Okay my lady, I'll go for it!' said Deathmask as he ran to the entrance of the temple of Cancer.

'HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING????' yelled Athena.

'I…I'm going to buy everything that can help me to clean my temple, my lady!' said Deathmask as he left his temple.

Saori Kido sighed while Mu and Aldebaran chuckled to have seen a very rare hilarious scene.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please review if you want and if you have spare times!


	2. Chapter 2: Deathmask's Tiring Day

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Saint Seiya

**Chapter II: Deathmask's Tiring Day**

The sun shone brightly and heated the ground. The temperature was hot enough to burn one's skin. This also worked on Deathmask who was running down the stairs. His tanned skin grew darker because of the temperature. However, his body was not as hot as his blood in his blood vessel. It boiled up as he remembered his friends' mocking face and Athena's damned order causing him leaving his comfortable area only for buying some 'cleaning' equipment in Athens.

When he arrived there, he immediately searched for an ironmonger where he could find all equipment he needed to clean his temple up. He bought two hammers, a bag of concrete, and two carvers and paid them. Afterwards, he asked the shopkeeper to warp the hammers. Deathmask attracted the city folks' attention when he brought all of the equipments he bought. Some of them whispered and gave him a look of pity while the others ignored him. Actually, there were two men offered their help to aid Deathmask brought his equipments but he refused their offer grumpily causing the men ran away.

Deathmask continued his march until he met a couple of teenager who seemed had quarrel. Deathmask seemed indifferent to them now that he had no concern to them and passed in front of them. Suddenly, there was a loud cry and a noisy sound which was from a heavy thing fell to the ground. At first, Deathmask ignored the boy's cry for he thought that the girl maybe threw him something. However, he glanced backward as he heard the boy shouted and swore at him. Getting angry, he walked quickly to the boy's direction.

'WHAT IS IT? DO YOU HAVE PROBLEMS WITH ME?????' asked Deathmask furiously.

'YEAH! YOU'VE JUST DROPPED YOUR CARVERS ONTO MY HEAD!' replied the boy sharply as he showed the carvers to Deathmask.

Deathmask took the carvers from the boy roughly and turned back his body. The boy howled as the well-warped hammers slapped his cheeks and fell to the ground and swore at him for the second time. To this, Deathmask decided not to response the boy's swear since he was weary. Deathmask walked along the street without realizing that the girl whose boyfriend was slapped and swore at him was following him.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT?' snapped Deathmask without looking at the girl.

'I want to thank you, sir. You've given that bastard a lesson,' replied the girl in a very cheerful tone.

To this, Deathmask only rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the girl.

Apparently, the girl hadn't yet given up. It seemed that she really curious to him. She began to ask him many questions which sounded ridiculous to him. Actually, he wanted to stop and sent the girl to hell but he then got rid of his psychopathic mind now that he remembered Athena's threat about a more severe punishment he would receive if he dared to kill common people.

Deathmask gulped and decided to run away instead of facing her. However, the girl unexpectedly chased him.

'Hey wait! Why do you run away?'

Deathmask was so nervous that he took no attention to the people around him watching him with their amazed look. Deathmask increased his speed and did his best to escape from the mad girl. He even didn't care when he bumped against other people. What he thought was free himself from the girl.

After sprinting for two hours, he finally reached the Temple of Aries. Mu of Aries who looked at Deathmask panting came over him and asked him what was going on. Deathmask didn't reply. He continued running through the Temple of Aries and climbed the stairs. Deathmask arrived at his temple when the sun set. He lay on the floor and was still panting but he was relief because his suffering would end soon.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please review if you want and if you have spare times!


	3. Chapter 3: Cleaning Up or Destructing?

**Disclaimers: I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters!**

**Chapter III: Cleaning Up or Destructing???**

In the next day, Deathmask went to the Temple of Aries. He came there to borrow Mu's ladder. At first, Mu didn't understand why he wanted to come to his Temple only for a ladder but later he understood why he asked him after Deathmask explained his problem grumpily. After getting the ladder, Deathmask entered the House of Taurus and searched Aldebaran. Aldebaran came out from his comfortable bedroom after hearing Deathmask's loud and harsh voice calling his name many times. He yawned and frowned when Deathmask asked him to lend him his broom. Aldebaran took his broom and handed it to Deathmask. Deathmask, afterwards, left Aldebaran without saying 'thanks' but Aldebaran didn't get offended because of his rudeness. He shrugged and returned to his bedroom.

Deathmask ran quickly to his temple. The atmosphere of his temple was really scary and deadly. The atmosphere that he loved so much and the atmosphere that could make him comfort and happy had to change. He had to forget all of those stuffs. He sighed and began to work. He managed to break skeletons and cadavers on the walls by a hammer and carvers. Deathmask needed five hours to clean up two walls. Got tired, he took a rest for half hour. Feeling better, he continued to clean the skeletons and cadavers on the floors using a hoe and wiped them to the exit of his temple. Afterwards, he continued to clean the remaining walls.

'Well…well…It seems that we have a new bricklayer here….'

_This voice……_

'APHRODITE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT AND RETURN TO YOUR TEMPLE!'

'_Owwww_…..What a very harsh greeting….'

'I say… GET OUT AND RETURN TO YOUR TEMPLE OR I'LL THROW YOU TO UNDERWORLD!'yelled Deathmask as he threw a carver to Aphrodite. Aphrodite was luck now that he ducked in time and ran away before Deathmask used his deadly technique to send him to Hell.

Less than half hour Deathmask continued his work without any disturbance until Kannon and Milo, who had just faced Pope Shion, came into his temple.

'Hello Deathmask…So…you really has a side job…' teased Kannon. Deathmask gave him a very threatening glare.

'I say the truth, don't I? You have a side job as a bricklayer,' said Kannon as he tried his best not to laugh while Milo standing behind him chuckled.

'_YOU_! SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE!' shouted Deathmask as he threw a hammer to Kannon. Kannon was very lucky now that he could evade from the flying hammer while Milo was unlucky because he didn't duck in time. Consequently, his head hit against the hammer. Good thing was he wore his gold hamlet so he only felt little dizzy. However, the scorpion saint lost his temper because of Deathmask's hammer attack and said that he was more idiot than a crab. Chasing Milo around his temple was his reaction to Milo's derision while Kannon sprinted to his temple saving his life. Deathmask stopped pursuing Milo after Camus and Hyoga came into his temple. Camus froze Deathmask feet while Milo and Hyoga ran away.

In the afternoon Aphrodite returned from shopping. He brought flowers' seed and various flowers in his hand. When he arrived at Deathmask temple, he harassed Deathmask again. This time, he strewed flowers on the cadavers and skeletons on Deathmask's temple floor.

'What are _YOU_ doing?' asked Deathmask sharply as he appeared from his room.

'What am I doing? I'm giving the Death little gifts in order that they are happy,' said Aphrodite as he strewed the flowers on the cadavers and skeletons.

'JUST LEAVE IT ALONE! YOU _DUMMY_!'

Suddenly, Aldebaran and Mu appeared in front of him.

'Deathmask have you finished cleaning up your temple yet? I need my broom to clean my room,'

'And I need the ladder. It seems that Kiki damaged the roofs again while he chased his cat stealing his meal,' added Mu.

'But I haven't finished yet, _see_! How can I clean up my temple if I _ALWAYS_ **GET **disturbance???? Besides that, why don't _YOU_ borrow Saga's broom and asked Kiki **NOT TO TAKE CARE** animals in your temple?' asked Deathmask grumpily.

'I've asked him but…he said that Kannon had just broken his broom and now he is going to Athens to buy new broom.'

'And I have forbidden Kiki to take care any animals but he insisted and even whined when I forbid him,'

Hearing his friends' reason Deathmask only could slap his head and went crazy. He concentrated and began to use his power to get rid of his fellows. Mu, Aldebaran and Aphrodite ran away after looking at their cruel fellow went mad and were safe. However, half of his temple was destructed now that Deathmask used his power over its limit. Deathmask's bad temper changed into the panic one after he realized that he had destructed half of his temple. He gulped to have seen his temple was destructed by his own power. He couldn't imagine his Goddess reaction if she saw his temple yet. Therefore, he managed to find the solution.

The first idea he got was repairing his temple in stead of cleaning up it. He, then, tried to reconstruct his temple. However, Athena came to Sanctuary unexpectedly in that evening. She was followed by Saga and Kannon. When she arrived at The House of Cancer, she was really shock to have seen the condition of the House of Cancer which had already damaged because of Deathmask's supreme power. Consequently, she fainted. Fortunately, Kannon was besides her and caught her while Saga looked for Deathmask. After finding Deathmask in his bedroom, he hit him on his head and scolded him to have damaged his own temple.

**THE END**


End file.
